Zomblot
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Taking place right after Epic Mickey, Oswald's confronted with the creatures that were sucked into the blot now roaming free in Wasteland. The long awaited prequel to my Oswald Adventures series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, look who's making their appearance at the grand re-opening!" A booming voice laughed as Oswald and Ortensia walked into the old Misadventures Club and Bar.

"Hey Jack, glad to see this place as busy now as it was in its hay day." Oswald smiled, looking over at Horace who was sitting at the bar.

"If that's supposed to be a horse joke, it's lacking bounce." Horace retorted before taking a sip of his soda.

"Before you two get on a very bad pun war, Horace shouldn't you be in your detective agency?" Ortensia asked. "I've heard a lot of people have needed your help lately."

"That's actually why he's here." Jack admitted, leaning over the bar to look at the two. "You remember when we had the rubbish cup here, back before the Thinner Disaster? Well I had hired Bitsy and her twin, Mitsy to help out here so I figured I'd offer them the job again, but they've gone missing. And truthfully, I never saw them during the actual disaster but then again, I stayed in the loft above here for almost all of it."

"They were the Mousin twins, right?" Ortensia asked, trying to remember the two.

"Ya, they worked with Mickey back in the early days when he even looked more mouse like." Jack admitted, eyeing Oswald as everyone knew the rabbit used to hold grudge against anyone who mentioned Mickey. Seeing no change in the rabbit's face, he continued, "They used to live over in the loft with Horace but…"

"I haven't seen them in a long while." Horace admitted with a sigh. "How bad is it that, being a forgotten toon myself I still manage to forget a toon. Even more they were my neighbors!"

"You can't remember everyone." Ortensia tried, seeing their friend's long face.

"I'll find them though." Horace promised.

The doors burst opened, getting everyone's attention as a blue clad gremlin floated in and stopped in front of Oswald. "Uncle Gus told me I'd find you here. There's these creatures attacking the castle!"

"Marcus, what are you talking about?" Ortensia asked, confused.

"Blot creatures, ma'am." Marcus tried to explain, his voice still in gasps from being in a hurry. "At least twenty of them. In Dark Beauty Castle."

"Be careful." Ortensia whispered, knowing her husband was going to go.

"I always am." Oswald quickly stole a kiss before turning to the gremlin. "Lead the way." Oswald ordered, ready to defend his world again as he followed the gremlin out the door.

"I'm coming with you." Horace called out, close behind them.

"It's going to take us forever to get through Gremlin Village." Oswald complained, gaining toon's attentions as the three rushed down Mean Street.

"Ortensia didn't tell you?" Marcus asked, looking back at the rabbit in surprised. When noticing Oswald's confused look he took as a no, he explained, "She asked us to fix the train tracks going between here and the castle first. It's still not publicly operational, but we can take it and get there in about five minutes."

"You gotta love that woman." Horace said, smiling at Oswald.

"Come on, _Plowboy_." Oswald rolled, leading the way into the old train station.

"Hey, don't disrespect my good cartoons." Horace said, following the two inside.

Avoiding the gremlins and their reconstruction of the train station the three exited out the rear and followed their gremlin guide to the engine sitting alone on the tracks.

"Please tell me no paint was used in the tracks?" Oswald asked, knowing what used to be an orange grove around the edges of their world was now a sea of thinner.

"One hundred percent inert, don't worry." Marcus said, as he quickly shoved a shovel of coal into the fire. He released the breaks before moving the lever to apply and the train started forwards. As the train engine slowly increased in speed, Oswald and Horace got a look at the edge of their world for the first time in years.

A narwhal inert prop fought the thinner seas from ravaging it being the biggest object their eyes fell onto. On its back held old Disney Land and uncompleted Disney World attractions. The original designs of E.P.C.O.T., or Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow as Walt had wanted, sat, silhouetted by the setting sun behind it. A building stood out with the letters HOLLYWOOD SO hanging on as the building itself was lacking the will.

The setting sun gave everything the three saw hues of orange as Oswald, for the first time, saw the old Disney Studio's water tower and smiled. The big round ears now meaning something good-no, some _one_ good was out there still.

"What's that?" Oswald asked, noticing what looked like a smoke stack far off in the distance.

Marcus turned to see what Oswald was pointing to and explained, "Those are some of the older thinner pumps. Gremlins still man them in hopes we can finally clear out all this thinner."

"I remember them. Ya'll built them in the nineties, right?" Horace checked.

"Ya, I was one of the Gremlins in charge for a while." Marcus admitted.

"I wonder if there's anything father then the thinner seas." Oswald thought out loud.

"I don't think there would be." Marcus offered. "The train tracks were always supposed to go all around Wasteland, and this is as far out as it went. We used the old layout as a blueprint. Here's Dark Beauty."

Oswald and Horace moved to see out the left windows as the castle came into view. Marcus pulled the lever back into running, slowing down the train gently. The train engine stopped just inside the train station, at the back entrance of the castle.

"What was it you said was attacking the castle?" Oswald asked, hopping out of the engine with Horace at his tail.

"Blot creatures." Marcus said, floating behind the two as they made their way through the ground floor of the castle, all three on alert.

"You mean like the Spatters and Slobbers?" Horace asked.

"No, more like those toons that were inside the blot." Gus' voice said as the gremlin appeared next to them. The gremlin tossed Oswald his remote as he kept up with them. "I'm glad you're here, Oswald. We've been able to force them back outside, but anything made of paint gets dissolved by their touch."

"Well, we're _lucky_ this castle's made from inert stone." Horace said, eyeing Oswald.

Oswald shook his head at the bad attempt of a pun before turning back to Gus. "Hey, if they wanted to get in, why just the front door?"

"We never said these toons had any brains." Gus deadpanned. He lead them through groups of gremlins and black and white worker toons before leading them to the barricades at the castle's gates. "We can't even tell why they want in."

"Has any toon got hurt?" Oswald asked, moving so that he could see the dark purple and green toons through the windows. The one closest to the glass noticed Oswald and screeched before clawing at the window franticly. Oswald instinctively flinched away before realizing the creature couldn't get in.

"Only one, sir." A millenarian voice said.

Oswald turned to the voice, surprised to find a gremlin saluting him. "At ease. Are they alright?"

"Yes sir!"

"Gremlin Serge!" a voice called out, getting Oswald to nod at the unmoving gremlin. Gremlin Serge saluted back before floating away to the mechanic that had called his name.

"Why do I feel like I rejoined the military?" Oswald asked, turning back to watch as the creatures outside pushed against the door with enough force for it to cave inwards.

"He lives in Wisterburg* still." Gus explained. "I think he still helps the British even."

"Anyway we could try and get Mickey here?" Marcus asked, "I'm sure that magic paint brush would help greatly."

"There's gotta be a way to bring them back to their senses." Horace offered. "I mean, these are those toons you told me had been absorbed by the blot, right?"

"Can we try to catch one of 'em?" Oswald asked, looking at his gremlin friends.

"Well… there is enough of them out the front door." Marcus said, thinking. "If we shoot out a net from the balcony we should be able to get at least one of them."

"Then come on, I've got a net that should work up stairs." Oswald said, leading the three towards the stairs.

-.-.-.-

"Alright, dropping it in three." Oswald said, his remote held between his head and shoulder acting as a radio at the moment to Gremlin Serge. In his hands he held tight to the net over the banister of the balcony. "Two." The rabbit looked over at Horace, getting a nod from the horse before checking on the two gremlins floating above the chaos below. "One, release!"

The net dropped down, startling the creatures into running away. Oswald leaned over and smiled at seeing one tangled in the net. He quickly shot down a beam of electricity and stunned the toon before radioing Gremlin Serge. "Ok, drag that one into the dungeon."

"Yes sir." Came the response.

"Dark Beauty has a dungeon?" Horace asked, eyeing the rabbit.

"It wouldn't be much of a castle if it didn't." Oswald pointed out.

"Sir, word coming in from OsTown." Gremlin Serge's voice said, drawing their attentions back to the remote in Oswald's hand.

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"More of those creatures have been spotted climbing over the walls surrounding the town." Gremlin Serge informed.

Horace pulled Oswald's hand that held the remote closer to him and said, "Tell them to stay in the houses, we'll be right over." Horace let go of Oswald before rushing back into the castle. He turned back to the three and asked, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"We'll start seeing if anything works on the creature down below." Gus said before the two gremlins teleported from sight.

"Come on, there's a portal up in my old office that connects with Ortensia's basement." Oswald said, smiling. "You know, you and Clarabelle's getting worst then Mickey and Minnie."

"How's that?" Horace asked as he followed the rabbit higher in the castle.

"At least them two are dating."

Horace eyed the rabbit before saying, "We did date."

"Ok, and?"

"She called it off."

"I'm sure Ortensia's been told different." Oswald pointed out, remembering his wife telling him Horace had broken the engagement.

"Let's just get to OsTown." Horace growled.

*Wisterburg is the land I have all the war toons living in. More explained about them in Epic Minnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That little portal sure was convenient." Horace admitted, finding themselves under Ortensia's house.

"Well, after this place was built she wanted a way for the two places to be connected so the bunny children didn't have to go through all of Wasteland just to go between the two." Oswald explained, walking up the stairs.

"I'm sure it wasn't just for them." Horace said with a sly smile as he followed the rabbit.

Oswald was about to question it but cut himself off as he opened the door to a sea of blue.

"Daddy, what's with all the zombie cartoons?" Oswald Junior 4 asked, pulling at Oswald's pants leg.

"I don't know." Oswald admitted. He looked around at all the bunny children and called out, "Ok, head count please!"

"We already did, Pop." Oswald Junior 102 said, hopping up to a side table to be seen above his siblings. "Oswald Junior 399's missing."

"Has anybody seen her?" Oswald asked, worried for his daughter.

A choirs of mumbles came from the children, with not a single confirmation.

"Hey Oswald, you should take a look outside." Horace said, drawing Oswald's attention to the horse in the window.

Oswald made his way over only to stare in horror at what was taking place. "It's almost worst then the Thinner Disaster." Oswald gasped.

Just outside crawled the zombie like toons. A couple were attacking the Oswald statue in the old fountain only to dissolve on contact of the thinner water still in it. The gag factory was crawling with the creatures and, from what they could see of the rest of the town, the creatures were trying to take over. He flinched back as a toon slammed herself against the window. It screeched out a call, gaining the other creature's attention.

"Looks like he called for reinforcements." Oswald Junior 1 commented, pulling himself up to look out the window.

"Get down, I don't like the look of this." Oswald said, noticing a group of the creatures now were pushing against the front door. He pushed his son down, knowing the kid wanted to watch.

"Maybe we should get them back to the castle." Horace said, worriedly watching the door buckle under the weight.

"Can you, I wanna call around and see if anyone's seen Oswald Junior 399." Oswald admitted, going straight to the phone.

"Try Miss Clarabelle." Oswald Junior 420 said.

"Right, she was helping some of them a couple of days ago." Horace remembered.

"Do you remember which ones?" Oswald asked, holding the receiver with his other hand hovering over the rotary.

"How would I know, they all look the same to me." Horace shrugged.

"Just get them to the castle." Oswald said, calling the house next door.

"Can't exactly talk at the moment." Clarabelle's voice said through the ear piece.

"Now I know that's a lie." Oswald rolled his eye. "You always make time to talk."

"I guess you're right. So what's going on? Why do I have creepy blot things at my door."

"I'm trying to find that out for myself. Have you seen Oswald Junior 399?"

"She's right here. You wanna talk to her?"

"Please."

Oswald waited a moment before hearing a young voice say, "Hi Papa, sorry I'm not with the others."

"It's ok, I'm just glad I know where you are." Oswald admitted. "Stay with Miss Clarabelle until this mess it taken care of."

"I will." Oswald Junior 399 said. "Are you going to take care of the zomblots?"

"Zomblots?"

"Well they look like bits of the blot but act like zombies." Oswald Junior 399 explained.

"Ya, the rest of your siblings are heading to the castle right now, just to be on the safe side." Oswald informed, watching Horace herd the bunny children down the basement stairs. "We'll do what we can to get rid of these, um, zomblots."

"Ok, love you Papa."

"Love you too. Don't get into trouble."

Oswald was about to put the phone back when Oswald Junior 399 said, "Miss Clarabelle wants to talk to you."

"Ok, put her on."

"Hey Oswald, how's Ortensia?" Clarabelle's voice came through the ear piece.

"I don't know. I was going to call her after I found Oswald Junior 399." Oswald admitted. "Though, when I left her, these zomblots were only attacking Dark Beauty Castle."

"Well, keep us informed. Melody and I will hunker down here until those things disappear."

"Melody?"

"Oswald Junior 399." Clarabelle clarified. "Seriously Oswald, you care when one goes missing, why not give them separate names?"

"I can keep the numbers straight. I would never keep the names." Oswald admitted before hanging up. He pulled the phone back to his ear and dialed the Misadventures Club. As it rang he looked back at Horace, still pushing his kids down to the portal.

"You've called the Misadventures Club and Bar, Jack speak-"

"Jack, it's Oswald. Is my wife still there?" Oswald interrupted.

"Sure she is. Hang on."

A moment passed before Ortensia's voice came saying, "Oswald, what's going on? Toons are saying OsTown's now got those creatures. Do you know if the bunny children are alright?"

"I'm sending 419 of them to Dark Beauty right now, it's more protected." Oswald explained. "Clarabelle's got Oswald Junior 399. Please just stay with Jack. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will, so far they're staying out of Mean Street, like the blotlings did." Ortensia said.

"I wonder what keeps them from wanting to be there." Oswald thought out loud only to be startled by the sound of a window crashing. He turned to look at the living room only to stare as one of the zomblots was working on crawling through the broken glass. A surprised scream came from Oswald's mouth before he quickly told Ortensia, "Gotta go!" and dropped the phone. He scooped up the last few bunny children that hadn't made it down the stairs and forced them through the door before slamming it shut behind him. "Horace, hurry up and get them through!"

Horace looked up to see Oswald leaning against the door as pounding came from behind him. The horse grabbed the last five bunny children and threw them into the portal before calling to Oswald, "That's all of them, let's go!"

Oswald pushed against another attempt at breaking the door in and said, "Go on, I'll be right behind you."

Horace was about to say something but stopped himself after looking at Oswald's determined gaze. He jumped through the portal, leaving Oswald on his own.

Oswald sent up a quickly prayer before taking his chance. He dropped down the stairs, skipping two and three steps with each foot. As he jumped to the concrete floor, the door splintered. He glanced over his shoulder to see a hand pulling through a hole, trying to make it bigger. The rabbit jumped in fright before commanding his legs to push him into the portal.

Oswald tumbled out, gripping the clasp that held the screen down and released it. He dropped down to sitting on his butt and stared up at the closed portal as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Horace asked, holding out a hand.

"Ya, thanks." Oswald took the hand, helping himself up to his feet. He looked around to see only a few bunny children had stayed around. He noticed the five that had been thrown through the portal and asked, "How 'bout you all?"

"We're find, Father." Oswald Junior 99 said, looking up.

"Ya, we always bounce back!" Oswald Junior 269 said, jumping upwards to enunciate his bounce.

"Can I help you fight those creatures?" Oswald Junior 94 asked, her hands in fists as she boxed the air in front of her.

"No, sweetie, I'll remember you offered though." Oswald said, rubbing his hand in between the small rabbit's ears as she pouted up at him.

"But we can eat the blotlings, why not these…" Oswald Junior 99's voice fell away as he tried to come up with a name.

"Zomblots, and I don't want you even trying to eat them." Oswald said, walking towards the doorway.

"Yes Father." Two of them said in unison as Oswald walked out of the room. He turned around to stick his head back into the room, missing a voice.

"Yes Dad." Oswald Junior 94 said, after noticed his head. She crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Oh, good, you're back." Gus said as Oswald turned back to the hallway.

"Any way of turning them back?" Horace asked.

"We don't know, no one's attempted anything." Gus admitted.

"Why not?" Oswald asked, following the gremlin towards the dungeon.

"I'll just let you both see." Gus admitted, getting the two to look at each other with mirroring faces of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oswald and Horace followed Gus into the rarely used dungeon towards the sounds of chains rattling, screeching, and monitoring equipment beeping. They came closer only to realize the zomblot was someone they knew.

"It's one of the Mousin twins." Horace exclaimed, walking over to the glass observation wall.

"That's why we haven't tried anything." Gus explained.

"I thought we already determined they all were toons before." Oswald said, turning away from the poor girl's sight as she screamed at him. "Why's that stopping ya'll from trying to revers it?"

"That would be my call." A voice said as an old cat walked over.

"Pop Weezil?" Oswald looked up at the old cat in surprise. "They called you to be in charge of this?"

"Why not?" Weezil shrugged. "The Mad Doctor taught me a lot before turning evil. Anyway we did try paint, but cut that after it seemed to be hurting her."

"Have you thought of electricity?" Oswald asked.

"We've thought of a few things, but, well, come look at her vitals and you'll probably see for yourself." Weezil led them over to a computer as a dog pushed himself away in his rolling chair.

Oswald and Horace looked at the screen only for Horace to admit, "I'm no good with this stuff, what does it say?"

Oswald sighed before explaining, "Pretty much, she's just the shell of the toon she was."

"According to what we could tell, she's only got about ten percent paint still in her." Weezil admitted. He shook his head as he said, "I don't think they can be reverted."

"There's gotta be a way." Oswald tried.

"Well, while they're down here, trying to come up with a way, there's almost a thousand of them running around Wasteland." Horace pointed out.

"A bit of an exaggeration." Oswald rolled.

"We could try and capture them." Gus suggested. "Though I'd recommend we put them elsewhere while the Bunny Children are staying here."

"Would the underground be able to work?" Oswald asked. "We could make a cage in the center cave and tell the gremlins down there to watch out."

"I'll get Blue and we'll get to work on that." Gus nodded before teleporting away.

"What about her?" Weezil asked.

Oswald turned to face the zomblots, catching green eyes staring back at him. He could see what used to be her round mouse ears hanging in shreds. "Keep trying to find a way to bring them back. I hate that that means experimenting on her, but if something you do reverts her…"

"Alright Oswald. You're the boss." Weezil nodded his head. He stroked his whiskers as he said, "We could attempted pure oxygen."

"I'll send some down." Oswald said.

"I guess I'll head back to Jack and tell him what happened to the twins." Horace said, taking one last look at the girl fighting against the chains holding her to the wall.

"I'll come with you." Oswald said, leading the way out of the dungeon.

-.-.-.-

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Ortensia exclaimed, tackling Oswald in a hug as soon as the rabbit had stepped foot in the Misadventures Club. She gave him a few kisses before pushing him to arm's length and stared him down. "You gave me a heart attack, what happened!?"

"The zomblots had broken a window and working their way in." Oswald admitted. "All the bunny children made it to Dark Beauty, but your house might need a cleanup now."

"As long as my family's alright." Ortensia said, pulling him back in a hug.

"And sadly, we found your missing waitress." Horace said, moving around the couple to talk to Jack. "They've been turned into those zomblots."

"Any hope of turning them back?" Jack asked, leaning on his bar.

"We're working on it." Oswald said as the two walked over to the counter, hand in hand. "I'm going to head over to Ventureland and convince the pirates to help, but the aim is to get all the zomblots underground in a cage Gus is working on now."

"Captive first, that's a plan." Jack nodded his head.

Screams from the street got their attentions towards the doorway. Oswald quickly squeezed his wife's hand before letting it go to rush over and look out the window.

"Oh no." Oswald groaned.

Horace and Jack looked over the rabbit to see what was causing the commotion outside. A toon ran by the window before running inside. The cow tied to catch her breath, holding a hand to her chest as she leaned against the door.

"Laralee, are you alright?" Ortensia asked, gently taking the cow's free hand to lead her to a chair.

"I almost got dissolved by those blot creatures!" Laralee gasped.

"So much for getting the pirate's help." Horace sighed.

"I thought Mean Street was safe from those things." Laralee looked at Oswald for answers.

Oswald shrugged before more screams passed by the club. He looked up at Horace and said, "Come on, you've just been dubbed official zomblot catcher."

"You wanna help, Jack?" Horace asked.

"Somebody's gotta watch over the woman." Jack said, shaking his head. He reached under the bar and pulled out a ring of rope before tossing it to Horace. "But here's something to help you."

The two burst out the door caterwauling, trying to be louder than the cries of the scared toons and the screeching the zomblots where making. Once they got to the center of the road the two could see they were dealing with at least fifteen, all turning towards them.

"Throw me an end of that rope, hold tight to the other end." Oswald ordered, quickly getting hold of the rope.

Horace went to the side of the street as Oswald did the same opposite him, blocking the road as the zomblots rushed them. "You think they're really stupid enough to fall for this?" Horace asked.

"Oswald Junior 399 called them part zombie for a reason." Oswald shrugged. He pulled the rope tight as the zomblots came near. As soon as they were close enough he ordered, "Charge!"

The two rushed forwards, surrounding the zomblots with the rope before closing off the back end. Oswald grabbed Horace's end of the rope and quickly tied it tight to hold them all close. "There, that should hold them for a bit." Oswald said, stepping back to admire their work.

"At least until we can get them under-Oswald!"

The rabbit turned around only to find a burlap sack thrown over his head. A nauseating stench filled his nose as he called out, "Let me out of here!"

"Ozzwal." A broken voice growled as the bag dropped sideways, knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A groan filled Oswald's ears before he realized the pitiful sound had come from himself. He slowly opened his eyes and attempted to raise his head only to drop back to the soft grass underneath. He stared upwards, trying to see something that would tell where in Wasteland he was but the pine trees were throwing him off. Nowhere in Wasteland had pine trees painted so realistic.

A curious butterfly fluttered above him before circling in a decent. The small orange and black bug landed on Oswald's nose, getting the rabbit to realize with a start that the butterfly wasn't painted or drawn.

"Git up." A scratchy voice ordered, scarring the butterfly away.

Oswald rolled his head to see one of the zomblots standing to his right. His head rolled back to facing the pine trees and blue sky as the rabbit's energy was still drained.

Arms grabbed Oswald by the ears, forcing him to his feet only for a cry to escape him from the pain in his ears. He pushed his body away from the searing pain, finding himself struggling to stand up with the rough bark of a nearby tree being support. Oswald looked up at his ears, sadden to see them in shreds of loose paint.

"Move." The zomblot ordered, pointing a pencil line arm to show the direction.

Oswald stared at his guard in horror, noticing more than just his arm was showing the pencil structure. The guard went to reach for Oswald again, gaining a flinch from the rabbit. "Alright, alright. Just… keep your hands to yourself."

Oswald threw the guard a glance before walking in the direction he had been pointed in. As the two walked, Oswald started to really question where they were. The grass was kept, the pine trees almost planted where they grew but nothing to show anyone was around. A bird called out from above, getting Oswald to notice a very realistic looking robin flying overhead.

"There you are, Oswald." A deep male voice said.

Oswald turned to the voice and found he was walking into a makeshift camp. A monkey in a black sleek button up shirt with awards on his chest and shoulders stood, waiting for the rabbit and guard to get closer.

The zomblot placed a burning hand on Oswald's shoulder, stopping the rabbit with a cringe.

"That's all, my creation." The monkey said, waving off the zomblot.

The creature did a small bow before limping away, as if it had chores to do in camp.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you here?" the monkey asked. He motioned towards the table and two chairs purposely brought out for this meeting. "A seat?"

"That's not the only thing I'm wondering about." Oswald said, carefully sitting down with his fist resting on the table.

"Right, where are my manors. My name is Doctor Vulter." The monkey bowed his head before staring Oswald down with a smile. "And believe it or not, you're sitting in the human world right now."

"How? The only way a toon can get there is through the ToonTown portal." Oswald said, surprised.

"It was the only way, until I invented my own sort of portal." Dr. Vulter said. "It bypasses the need for a heart to pass through worlds."

"So you could, in theory, make it to the cartoon world with it too?" Oswald guessed, his mind putting ideas together.

"There's the old inventor." Dr. Vulter threw his arms up in happiness. "With this technology we could rule all worlds. This, Wasteland, the cartoon world. You'll be loved like you've always wanted and I'll have the human slave army I want."

Oswald's eyebrows raised in surprise, knowing only the minimal history on the doctor in front of him. The man had entered Mickey's life by being the commander of a pirate submarine and leader of an army using their captives as slaves.

"So, are you willing to join me?"

"Are you crazy?" Oswald choked out in surprise. "We've already had one mad doctor trying to take over Wasteland and now you wanna make it two?"

"It's either help me or I'll give you over to my creatures." Dr. Vulter said, zomblots surrounding the table. "And if you haven't noticed already, their touch does disintegrate paint."

Oswald's shredded ear dropped low enough he could see the paint trying to reform around his design before sighing. "It's the only way I'll get out of this alive, isn't it?"

Dr. Vulter nodded his head, an evil smile creeping on his face.

"Fine, just keep your zomblots away from me." Oswald said, eyeing the creatures.

"Zomblots?" Dr. Vulter echoed, liking the sound of that as he nodded his head slightly. He waved a hand through the air, dismissing the creatures before standing up, "Come, I want to get to work immediately."

"I've still got a few questions, and I'm not going to be of much use to you until my paint reforms." Oswald said, keeping his seat.

"Of course." Dr. Vulter said, taking his seat back. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, we've got the human realm," Oswald motioned to around them, "let by you, Cartoonworld led by me, who's going to lead Wasteland?"

"Well, the, as you called them, zomblots need a place to call home without risking the destruction of anything of importance." Dr. Vulter said. "Of course, by then your family would be safe and sound in the cartoon world."

"Oh." Oswald bit his bottom lip as he tried to work out his plan.

"Any more questions?"

Oswald noticed a zomblot raising a tent not too far away and asked, "Ya, how'd you train them?" he threw a thumb to the one he had been watching as he watched for Dr. Vulter's reaction. "The last I saw them, inside the blot, they were pretty mindless."

"Oh, that was by pure accident." Dr. Vulter threw off with a smile. "I had found the professors' hypnoray and turned it on to see if it worked. I happened to have had it pointed at the exact spot the creators had landed when you and Mickey blew up the blot. After that, I just told them I was their master and for them to obey me."

Oswald raised an eyebrow at the coincident but decided against asking about it as he pushed himself up. "Alright, let's get this started."

"Oswald, don't think I won't be watching you." Dr. Vulter said as he stood up. "I know where your loyalties lie, even if you are just trying to save your own paint."

Oswald gulped as he pushed himself to his feet.

-.-.-.-

"Stand back everyone, he's waking up." Jack ordered, pushing the toons away from Horace laying on a table.

Ortensia kept her place next to the horse, worry on her face. Horace slowly pushed himself up, a hand holding his head. As soon as he opened his eyes, Ortensia asked, "What happened to Oswald."

"Huh?" Horace looked around only to cringe and hold his head. "They took him."

"Why would they take Oswald?" Jack asked, surprised.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ortensia said, twirling around before charging out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ortensia, did you wan-"

"I need to talk to the one you've caught." Ortensia demanded, cutting off Weezil.

"Of course." Weezil nodded, taken off by her stern face and attitude.

Ortensia stomped over to the glass and stared down the Mousin twin struggling against the chains. Ortensia banged a fist against the wall of glass, gaining the girl's attention. "Where's Oswald?" Ortensia growled.

The zomblot growled back at her, leaning towards the glass.

"Tell me where he is!" Ortensia screamed, banging both fists against the glass as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks.

"Capt…. Ozzd."

Ortensia stared at the girl in surprise. "Wha-?"

"Cap…ture…Ozzald."

"Where is he?" Ortensia tried softer.

"Wit Mastur 'n 'uman 'orld." She struggled around her words to explain.

"In the human world!?" Weezil exclaimed.

"How did your master take him to the human world?" Ortensia asked, desperate for answers.

"Pro'l." the zomblot said. The girl tipped her head. "I 'elp you…. You 'elp me?"

"We're trying to help you." Weezil explained. "If we can return you back to being a too-"

"NO!" the girl screamed, cutting him off. She struggled against the inert chains as she shook her head, flinging blot in her movements. "Free!"

"How did they take Oswald to the human world?" Weezil asked, looking down at Ortensia. He noticed the girl's shoulders shaking and placed a comforting hand on her. "We'll get him back."

Ortensia looked up and shook her head as she wiped an eye. "No, you need to stay here and help her. If there's any way she can be reverted, then maybe we can save them all."

"And you?"

"I'll get Horace and see what we can find of the Mad Doctor's." Ortensia said, thinking through. "There might be something he was working on that could help us."

-.-.-.-

Oswald checked around himself before sitting down the wrench he had been using. The console for better controlling where the portal would send the person now connected. With only one zomblot in sight, Oswald took this as his chance. Quickly, the rabbit typed in the coordinates and flipped the switch, activating the portal with a slight electrical buzzing filling the air.

"'Ey!" a voice cried out, giving the alarm to more zomblots.

Oswald turned to see that the one he'd noticed was now running after him, calling out sounds of alarm. He turned back to the portal and jumped through, hoping his control panel worked.

Oswald landed on his feet, running in case the zomblots decided to follow him. Colorful houses passed by as Oswald realized with a start he had no idea where the house he was looking for was. OzTown may have been based off of ToonTown, but long ago.

Noise turned his notice behind himself, getting him to glance over his shoulder only to see three zomblots doing their best to chase after him. Oswald barred his teeth before skidding to a stop. If he didn't stop them now, who knew what they would do to the cartoon world. He took a quick glance around him, looking for something he could use as a weapon. Seeing a shovel stabbed into the flower bed of the house to his right, he quickly ripped it out of the dirt and swung the shovel end at the closest zomblot.

The creature fell to the ground, dazed as the other two stopped running and eyed Oswald.

"You two wanna end up like your friend here?" Oswald asked, readying himself for a fight with both hands gripping tightly to the shovel.

"Come…back." The shorter of the two zomblots growled before lunging at Oswald.

Oswald dodged to the left, swinging his shovel at the zomblot to push him away. The creature landed in the yard Oswald had taken the shovel from and disappeared in a puddle of purple, taking the grass with it. Oswald stared in surprise only to scream in pain as a burning appeared on his arm. He swung the shovel towards the last zomblot that had grabbed him only to see the first one had regained its footing.

The two zomblots ripped away Oswald's shovel, throwing it back to the yard it had come from, before each of them grabbed Oswald's upper arms. Oswald found himself dropping to his knees in pain as the zomblots started to pull him forwards.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a voice asked before two distinct clunks sounded. Oswald watched as the two zomblots fell face first onto the sidewalk before disappearing into purple puddles. The rabbit got up to his feet, first afraid the puddles might touch him before watching the purple disappear completely.

"You ok, Oswald?" the voice of his rescuer asked, a hand resting on Oswald's shoulder only to get the rabbit to flinch away and turn to see Mickey standing there, the shovel still in his hand. "Sorry. What were those things?"

"Zomblots." Oswald explained, glancing at his arms as the paint worked on reforming. "You remember those creatures inside the blot? They're now working for Dr. Vulter."

"Dr. Vulter!?" Mickey exclaimed in surprise. He paused as he looked at the rabbit before asking, "Wait, how are you here? I thought you couldn't leave Wasteland without a heart?"

"Dr. Vulter figured out a way around that." Oswald explained. "He's planning on taking over all three worlds."

"I better go get the brush then." Mickey mumbled. "Come on. I'll get the brush from Yen Sid and then we'll head back to Wasteland."

"Human world first." Oswald corrected, following Mickey as they walked down the sidewalk. The mouse eyed him, getting Oswald to explain. "Dr. Vulter's already started. He's got an army of zomblots in the human world ready to hit Burbank first."

"What's with doctors and wanting to rule stuff?" Mickey asked as he led the rabbit into a yellow house only a few houses down from where Oswald had come out of the portal.

"Who knows." Oswald shrugged. He poked at his arms where the zomblots had grabbed at him, glad he was solid again, before taking a look around the mouse's house.

Mickey quickly scribbled something down on a notepad by the phone, mumbling, "In case we don't get back before Minnie notices."

"Ya, how'd it go when you got back?" Oswald asked, knowing the mouse spent a few months in Wasteland without word getting back that he was ok.

"Well, Minnie doesn't leave me alone too long. She's out with Pluto right now cause he needed his claws trimmed and she thought it was safer for me to stay at home." Mickey explained, leading Oswald to his bedroom. "I haven't told her the portal's my bedroom mirror."

"Tell her to blame me this time." Oswald said. "I was actually hoping we wouldn't have to call on you this time, though."

"I need the action." Mickey admitted, throwing a smile at his brother. The mouse jumped up on the chair next to his fireplace before jumping onto the mantle. He knocked on the glass of the mirror that at first showed only his reflection and Oswald's as the rabbit joined him, only to ripple and change to show a hallway. "Good, he opened it up. Come on." Mickey said, leading the way into the mirror.

Oswald watched in surprise as Mickey jumped through the mirror, landing on a mantle on the other side before dropping down out of sight. The rabbit took a breath before jumping through, glad to see Mickey waiting for him on the floor of a hallway. Dropping to the floor, Mickey led the rabbit down the hall and into a study.

"So where is he?" Oswald asked, surprised to see Mickey go straight to the table covered in rolled up maps and swiped the brush from its resting place.

"Don't know, but the mirror let me in again, so I guess that's good, right?" Mickey offered with a shrug. "Let's get going."

The two got back into Mickey's bedroom only for a woman's voice to sound through the air. "Mickey? Are you there?"

"Ortensia?" Oswald asked, knowing that voice. He looked at Mickey, seeing his own curiosity and worry mirrored back before the two rushed towards the sound.

They stepped into the living room as Horace's voice said, "Maybe he's not home right now."

"Ortensia? Horace?" Mickey asked, seeing the TV screen held the cat's face. Ortensia turned towards the screen with a start, hearing her name.

"Mickey! Oswald's been-" Ortensia cut herself off, seeing her rabbit walk into the room behind Mickey. "Oswald! You're all right!"

"Hi Kitty." Oswald smiled.

"How are you with Mickey?" Horace asked, appearing on the screen next to Ortensia.

"Dr. Vulter." Oswald said, not wanting to tell the whole story again. "He's planning on attacking the human world with his zomblots."

"That would explain what Gus told us." Ortensia mumbled. She looked at the brothers and explained, "When he collected up the zomblots to put in that cage, he only found maybe twenty at most. We'd thought they went into hiding."

"Dr. Vulter must've called them to him." Mickey thought out loud.

"Which means he must be ready to attack." Oswald concluded. He looked at his wife and asked, "Has Pop Weezil found a way of turning them back?"

Ortensia shook her head. "No. Nothing seems to do anything positive."

"It looks like the best thing to do is to thin them out." Horace said, already have come to terms with the idea.

"NO!" Oswald declared. "Tell him to keep trying. Maybe try hydrogen peroxide. We'll do what we can to protect the human world."

"I'll tell him." Ortensia nodded. "Good luck."

The television turned itself off, leaving the two in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You sure his camp was in this park?" Mickey asked as the two found themselves going deeper and deeper into the woods of the human world.

"That's what your GPS says." Oswald said, looking down at the device in his hands again.

"Get down." Mickey hissed, grabbing hold of Oswald's arm to pull him behind a solitary bush. The two poked their eyes out only to see hoards of zomblots marching towards the entrance of the park. "We have to stop them. If the humans see, we'll end up with more problems than just him."

"Just shoot paint." Oswald ordered, picking up a stone as he pocketed the GPS. "Maybe the magic in the brush can revert them." He threw the stone at a zomblot, gaining a cry of pain to cut off the mouse's reminder. They both remembered while inside the Blot, the creatures didn't return to normal if covered in paint.

Mickey closed his mouth before standing up with the paint brush in his right hand to attack. "Go find Dr. Vulter. I'll hold them off here." Mickey informed, throwing out a sea of paint.

"Good luck." Oswald wished before heading towards the park entrance, hoping to find the doctor.

Seeing zomblots turning around to face the disturbance that was Mickey, Oswald ducked behind some trees until he saw the millenarian monkey.

"There you are, Oswald." Dr. Vulter said, a friendly smile on his face. "I had thought maybe the zomblots actually killed you when I found out you escaped."

"Call them off, Vulter." Oswald ordered, his hands in fists at the ready.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Dr. Vulter asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know you're too soft to order the zomblot's demise. You ordered your toons to find a way to bring them back to the toons they once were." The doctor laughed at that. "Noble, but a lost cause." Dr. Vulter pulled out his pistol and shot at Oswald, barely missing as the rabbit dodged out of the way.

Oswald grabbed his foot and threw it at Dr. Vulter, knocking the gun out of his hand before the foot boomeranged back to himself. Grabbing the gun, Oswald pointed it at Dr. Vulter and ordered, "Call. It. Off."

"I really doubt you'd shoot me." the doctor laughed, coolly eyeing Oswald.

"Test me." Oswald said, cocking back the hammer with his thumb.

"You don't have much of an army anymore." Mickey called over, his voice ragged.

The two looked over only to be surprised at a disheveled Mickey standing alone, surrounded by a river of purple. He walked through what blocked him off from the two, not flinching when his shoes started burning on contact. Stopping next to Oswald he raised up his paint brush in his left hand and pointed it straight at Dr. Vulter.

"Fine, you two win." Dr. Vulter said, lifting up his hands to his chest. "For now." The man quickly tapped a mettle on his chest before disappearing before their eyes.

Mickey sighed in relief before dropping to his knees.

"What happened to trying to keep them alive?" Oswald asked, miffed as he loosened the grip he had on the gun.

"Paint only seemed to aggravate them." Mickey admitted. "It became a me-or-them moment. I'm sorry, but I had to choose me."

"I'm sorry." Oswald admitted with a sigh as he watched the mouse's paint reform. "Thank you. You did stop him from hurting anyone else."

"For now at least." Mickey reminded. "We should do something about his portal so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I'll take the core with me back to Wasteland and destroy it." Oswald said.

Mickey looked up at the rabbit in surprise, knowing Oswald wanted to be in the cartoon world more than any toon. "Are you sure?"

"Ya, I'll get my own heart again someday." Oswald said, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "And we don't need anyone else trying to use it like this again."

"Just don't destroy it until I finish helping you with the zomblots." Mickey said, getting up to his feet.

"So you think Minnie's found out you're not home yet?" Oswald asked.

"Ya…that's going to be fun." Mickey rolled.

-.-.-.-

Oswald leaned over the railing of his castle balcony and watched as the sun set over Wasteland. The zomblots were taken care of, Mickey went home, and all was good again.

"There you are."

Oswald turned around to see Ortensia coming out to him. "Hey." Oswald said, turning back to the world below him.

"You saved three words today, shouldn't you be happy?" Ortensia asked, stopping next to him to look out at what he saw.

"How many toons died?" Oswald asked.

"We did try to save them." Ortensia reminded, placing a hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "I think the Blot killed them, we just finally let them rest in peace."

Oswald sighed, not sure how he wanted to see it.

The two stood there in silence for a moment before Ortensia said, "I've gotta tuck in the kids."

"They're staying here tonight?" Oswald asked, surprised. "All of them?"

"Ya, honestly, I'm glad." Ortensia smiled. She headed inside and called over her shoulder, "Come in soon. I love you."

Oswald watched her retreating form before finding his voice. "Love you too."

The End

AN: to explain the time line here, Zomblot takes place right after Epic Minnie which takes place a few days after the first game. I'm working on a timeline to be posted on my DeviantArt page if anyone's curious. (Under the same name (Kiwi Lee Scipio))


End file.
